


Shadows and Light

by Mice



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Maldraxxus, fairshawlidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: In the Shadowlands, a meeting.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Shadows and Light

**Author's Note:**

> For BoilingHeart's Fairshawlidays fic challenge - Reunion
> 
> When you meet this npc, if you are a rogue who's done the Legion class hall campaign, Kearnen offers you a dialogue option that other characters don't get.

When the Maw Walkers came, memories shimmered behind her eyes like webs in the sun. Of a place where there had been a sun. A sky, with stars and moons. One face seemed familiar and she remembered.

Azeroth.

"Wait -- you… you're from Azeroth. Tell me, did my message get through?"

Her final assignment, desperate, trying to save a life.

"Yes," the Maw Walker said. "I delivered it."

"Thank you," she said. "It's good to know my last efforts weren't in vain." She asked nothing else.

She'd remembered him, even after her death. Bright, copper hair and green eyes. A sharp, solemn face that rarely smiled. As time passed, she realized that she'd been the closest thing he'd had to a friend. She realized that she'd been waiting for him, wondering if he would be here, like her, in the fallen House of Eyes. When he never came, she wondered if he'd been sent to some other covenant, though she failed to see how it could have happened.

Now, she thought that he might instead still be alive. If that was true, it was only a matter of time.

She kept watch at High Stand as her House worked to restore itself. In time, Shaw came. He was dressed as she remembered him, in blue and gold, his leather armor tooled with intricate patterns. She remembered her fear when she died, not knowing if he would live. He had to live. He was necessary.

He was her friend.

There was another man with him; tall and broad-shouldered, with long auburn hair. He wore a long leather coat and hovered near Shaw, nervous and protective, but curious. His sea-blue eyes were so very alive. When Shaw approached, he hung back, but he watched, hands near his weapons.

Shaw was hesitant when he came to her. "Amber?" He seemed smaller, slighter than she remembered, but she was aranakk now. Most Azerothans were smaller than she was.

She nodded. "I was, in life. Here, I am Kearnen the Blade, of the House of Eyes. I remember you, Mathias." He shifted uneasily on his feet, his eyes skittering over her form, seeming unable to rest anywhere comfortably.

"I had to come. To see." He finally met her eyes. They were as green as she remembered.

"It pleased me to hear that my message was received."

He nodded. "I came to thank you. You did more than save my life, you helped avert the war that Detheroc tried to start, using my face."

"You're uneasy, my friend."

He hesitated for a moment. "I am. I'm sorry. You've… changed. A great deal."

"Death will do that. You've changed as well. Your soul is lighter now than when I knew you." There was still darkness in him, and great pain, but his soul held a spark of light that she had not expected to see.

"I… met someone. I fell in love." He glanced back over his shoulder at the man who had come with him and she felt the spark of light in him flare. Perhaps… perhaps this might save Shaw from her fate. "His name is Flynn."

"I can see his light in you." Aranakk weren't capable of smiling, but if she could, she would have.

"Would you… like to meet him?" This hesitance didn't suit the Mathias Shaw she'd known. The changes in him were deep.

"I would," she said, with a nod.

Shaw turned and reached out to the man. "Flynn," he called. Flynn's face opened into a bright, warm smile and he started toward them. The light in Shaw grew, banishing his deepest darkness, and she knew that he would be well.


End file.
